Not an Unrequited Love Story
by samanthaeloise
Summary: Caroline and Stefan left Mystic Falls ten years ago, leaving their lives and friends in order to start fresh. Life is simple, life is good, besides the fact that Caroline has an undying love for her best friend. It's unrequited she has convinced herself, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people! This is the first story I have written in a long, long time, so hopefully I haven't made too many mistakes, forgive me if I do. The story contains SPOILERS, so if you are not up-to-date with TVD the I suggest you don't read it, unless of course, if you want to read spoilers, then go ahead.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

**Enjoy :) **

Sharing is caring, or at least that is what Caroline's mother had told her.

She shared a lot of things in her day-to-day life; everything from the coffee she percolated in the morning to a hard day's story in the evening, accompanied by a bottle of wine or a blood bag.

The thing was everything did actually mean _everything. _From the day they left Mystic Falls, just over ten years ago, Caroline Forbes had shared her life with Stefan Salvatore. This included tears, smiles, anger, frustration and unbeknown to him, her undying love and respect for him.

They had decided to move away from Mystic Falls after her Mother passed away; Damon and Elena were detached from the rest of society, hell-bent on making new memories with each other, since Elena had wiped all feelings of love for him from her mind. They existed in what she liked referred to as _Another version of reality, _Damon, what with his undying, kill anyone for her love and Elena feeling as though she was only really alive if she was with him.

Caroline couldn't help but feel a little sick to her stomach at the sight of them, not just because she saw Damon as a insufferable crazy person, but she couldn't comprehend how Elena had chosen him over Stefan. Nonetheless, she was happy for them in a way. Even if she didn't understand the appeal of Damon and felt the urge to scream at Elena's somewhat bind devotion. Oh well, she often told herself.

Bonnie was struggling to come to terms with being back in the present; Jeremy was still at Art School when they left and as far as she knew Bonnie had been heading that way as well. It was understandable that Bonnie felt detached, after all Kai put her through, she would like to think that she wouldn't of handled it much better. She wanted to help. Caroline always was the fixer, the problem solver, so when she was faced with Bonnie, Damon and Elena, all facing life choices that she couldn't help or sway, she stepped away.

Matt, Alaric and Tyler were happy to stay. Rich had Jo, what with their pending family and future together, why wouldn't they stay near Whitmore. As for Matt and Tyler, they both had seemed pretty keen on joining the force; she knew that even if they hadn't ended up fighting alongside the Law, they would find something to entertain themselves.

So it was just her and Stefan. She knew Stefan found it hard to separate from what had been the love of his life and his twisted brother, but like he said, they had forever, so they were bound to meet up again sometime. It had taken a couple of years, but he seemed happy now, content. For Caroline, that meant that she could be happy.

They had said they would stay in contact, but after a series of 'phone tag' Caroline felt that she should give up. She knew it didn't mean they weren't still friends, but she also knew that her life, if she wanted it to move and grow, needed to be in a new setting with new and challenging goals.

So she would look at their numbers in her phone from time to time, wanting to call and catch up, but she stopped herself. Knowing, like Stefan said, that they would run into each other eventually.

They had driven around the country for about year, living on the road. They finally decided to settle in New York, Stefan starting Medical School and her beginning to train in Interior Design. Ten years on, she ran her own humble yet well-known design business and Stefan was head of cardio in the nearby hospital. Life was simple, life was good. The only thing that haunted her was the fact that she was madly in love with a man that she called her best friend.

She couldn't act on her feelings, because what if he didn't feel the same?

She could ruin everything they had built together.

So, she played it safe.

She watched Stefan as moved into the living room of their spacious New York apartment, his hair was dishevelled and he looked pale, although he normally looked like that after a late-night shift at the hospital.

Her gaze drifted to the coffee on the stove, moving to pull out another cup as her flatmate, friend and receiver of her unrequited love pulled out a stool by the kitchen island bench.

'Rough shift?' Caroline asked him as she poured his usual black coffee.

Stefan groaned slightly and rubbed his eyes a few times before looking at Caroline and muttering, 'You could say that,'.

He watched her as she sighed, the light from the kitchen window almost made her glow, fitting he mused to himself, as she was the epitome of a morning person.

'How many clients do have today?' He asked, shoulders relaxing as he took a big gulp from his mug.

Caroline pretended like she wasn't watching him and moved to the fridge to grab the container of pasta bake leftovers from the night before. She always made food for two or more people, even when Stefan was on night shift or running late due to a surgery.

'Um, I have three meetings before lunch and then I need to go and source some materials for a couple of projects,' She grabbed a water bottle and popped it along with her lunch in her more than spacious handbag. 'What about you? Are you on call?'

'You bet, there were multiple traumas late last night, so I am assuming that I will be called in soon.' Stefan finished the remainder of his coffee, moving and putting the cup in the sink.

Feeling a sudden urgency to vacant the apartment she collected her things and moved to the door of their apartment. Too often lately, did she find her gaze lingering too long or did she try and find more meaning in his words. So a thought quickly came to her, she need to get her mind off things. Her hand was on the door handle when she half mumbled,'Well, have a nice day, I think I might go out tonight seeing as it's a Friday, so don't worry if I'm not home.'

She twitched a little at her comment, it's not like he should worry, they weren't together, they could both do what they wanted.

Without waiting for a reply she quickly opened the door and awkwardly shuffled through, her bag seeming even bigger next to her petite frame.

Stefan heard her step foots move toward the building's elevator and sighed when he heard the doors close. She had seemed on edge lately, the fact that she was going out later didn't really sit right with him. As usual he felt a strong urge to tell her not to go, tell her to be careful with where she spends her time, but who was he to say anything? They were both vampires with enhanced everything, plus, he wasn't her boyfriend so who gave him the right to say anything? With that thought he decided to dismiss the emotion.

_Later that day_

Caroline slid into her small white Audi, positioning her favourite stilettoes on the accelerator and turning her key in the ignition. There was something about driving through New York City and weaving her way through the congested traffic that gave her a thrill. Her thoughts had been elsewhere today; as usual she couldn't get Stefan off her mind.

She moved her hand from the wheel to her centre console, dialling through the hands free. The car filled with a ringing noise for a few seconds and then the other end picked up.

'Care Bear, my favourite blonde bombshell!' Logan's voice sounded through the small confines of her car and immediately putting a smile on her face.

Logan was her New York go to person. Ever since she left Mystic Falls and all the people in it she had found it hard to reconnect to other people, until Logan came along. He was an extreme extrovert, confident in nearly all aspects of his life, from the the fashion choices he made, to the men he took home. He liked to dub himself _The Converter, _as he found extreme amusement in converting straight men to 'bat for the other team'. Caroline had met other people and liked to call them her friends, but he was the one the shined.

'Logan, you gorgeous man, how do you feel about hitting the town tonight; testing that wonderful prowess of yours?' Caroline needed a distraction, and the fact that Logan new the clubs in New York like the back of his hand, fuelled her reason to party.

'Oh gorgeous, don't taunt me! You're saying you actually want to have a life tonight?' His voice was positively ecstatic.

Caroline paused for a moment, clenching the steering wheel. She need to go out, get drunk and dance with people that made her feel alive. It was time to have fun.

'Never been more sure in my life,' Her voice went a little deeper when she said it, almost like she was trying to convince herself. Clearing her throat she spoke up again, 'Meet me at mine around eight.' Then she hung up.

She pulled into her apartment block, exiting the car, locking it from over her shoulder as she walked away.

She felt her stride pick up a little either in nervousness or excitement, she couldn't tell. Once in the elevator she sighed heavily and spoke to herself, 'I need to get drunk.' It was the only thing she could think of to make her stop thinking of _him._

The music of the club pounded in her ears, the vibrations moved against her skin as she leaned against the bar. Her hair was tousled to look less like the innocent golden curls that she normally wore. Her outfit hugged her slender form, the tight coral skirt wrapped around her upper thighs and was accompanied by a strapless black top that accentuated what she thought was an average bust. She thanked her vampire reflexes; otherwise she couldn't find it in herself to manage the Gucci stilettos that she bought herself last week.

Overall, her outfit was not something she would normally go for, but she wanted to put herself out there. Not in a promiscuous way but perhaps in an attention drawing way.

The bar tender handed her a fifth gin and tonic, his gaze lingering a little to long for comfort, making her feel regretful about the outfit she chose. She was about to make a smart comment when she felt a heavy arm plonk around her shoulders.

'You look smashing, if I didn't already say that when we left your apartment,' The deep voice was recognizable and Caroline swallowed the comment she was planning, leaning into the embrace. 'And I don't think I am the only one to notice.' Logan leaned close enough for no one to hear and for the man to think Caroline was 'taken'. He steered his golden-haired friend away from the man's gaze to a dry bar not too far away.

'Logan, I hope you know by now that I am more than capable of taking care of myself,' Caroline took a sip of her drink, wanting to whip out her vampire fangs. She always was tempted to tell him about _what _she was, but found herself stopping the urge, feeling that he was safer not knowing. 'Besides, you need to take this opportunity to show me your 'man converting powers'!'. Caroline smirked into her glass, having added inverted commas with her fingers.

Logan's perfect teeth gleamed as he grinned cheekily at her comment, taking a swig of his beer. He was gorgeous. She sometimes wished he wasn't gay, so that she could try and fall for him, but alas, no. He wore an outfit the suggested style but it didn't give away his sexuality; Logan reminded Caroline often that his prey, a.k.a self-proclaimed straight men, were often scared off by his awesome style, so he wore 'camouflage', in order to begin what he called 'manly' conversations. Thus, his camouflage consisted of dark jeans, a plain white shirt and tan leather jacket, presumably for cold New York autumn air, and a pair of excessively but not noticeable to the ignorant eye, expensive shoes.

'Well, if you really are that interested in seeing them, then I suggest we move to dance floor.' He extended his hand to her, bowing in a mocking away, a devilish grin filling his face.

Caroline realised she had finished her drink (man, she must want to forget all things Stefan), having no excuse, she moved around the table, walking somewhat confidently to the dance floor with her friend.

Stefan walked through his apartment door into a dark room; he reached without looking to the light switch while kicking off his shoes.

'Caroline?' He called out whilst looking at the newly lit living room; he realised that it was an old habit for him to check for her presence.

After no reply Stefan remembered the comment she made as she was leaving, about going clubbing. He was quickly filled with the same sense of protectiveness that he felt that morning. Deciding that she was a grown woman and deserved to have fun, he pushed the desire to go out and look for her away and moved to pour himself a whiskey.

Reclining in his chair, reading over some notes that one of his residents gave him on some new and experimental cardiothoracic surgery that a patient required, he was surprised to feel his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Stefan glanced at the clock, noting that it was just after one in the morning. He picked up the phone, feeling a worry when he saw Caroline's number.

'Is everything alright?' The urgency in his voice surprised him.

'It will be, if you come and collect your gorgeously drunk flatmate,' The male voice surprised him, but he relaxed when he recognized Logan's voice.

'What happened?' Stefan moved from his seat at a speed that gave away his vampirism, reaching for his jacket near the door.

'Nothing yet, but I have found a beautiful specimen that I need to give my undivided attention to, but I can't do that until I know Care Bear is safe from all these prowling predators.' The last few words held a level of disgust to them.

Stefan knew Caroline was a vampire, of course he knew, meaning he knew she could deal with mortal men. So, why did he feel a sense of urgency as he asked, 'What club?'.

'Marquee, see you soon, Handsome.' Stefan hung up the phone and grabbed his keys.

As he rode the elevator down, he kept reminding himself not to worry. Although the more he tried to convince himself the more he realised the he wasn't worrying. This emotion made him feel like he was boiling and made him twitchy and angsty, although he couldn't say he was unfamiliar with it.

He was jealous.

He was jealous that she was out without him, jealous other men were near her, and jealous of the attention she was most likely drunkenly showing them.

He needed to find her. Now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I didn't update in while guys, I have been super busy with university. Also, forgive any mistakes, I am only human. Hope you enjoy :) **

Caroline had forgotten what it had felt like to be drunk, admittedly the vampirism didn't let it last very long, but she was drunk nonetheless.

The drink in her hand spilled as she moved through the dance floor, the music vibrating through her body. She moved the drink to her lips, finishing off the beverage, shoving the empty glass into the hands of some person next to her.

'Hey gorgeous,' a deep voice slurred.

She turned around, meeting the face of a tall, rather handsome, young man.

She looked at him and immediately thought of Stefan. _Just dance, and stop thinking about him. He's nothing more than my friend, my best friend. _Her head was filled was motivation to be spontaneous, but at the same time, her heart was aching. _Such a cliché. _She thought as she looked again to the man in front of her

'Hey!' She flashed him a sweet smile.

'Wanna' dance?' The young man asked, slipping his arm around her waist, gripping a little harder than necessary.

Caroline twitched, her hazy drunkenness fading quickly. Why were so many men at clubs repulsive? She felt her lips curl. The man in front of her moved again; she saw something in his other hand glimmer in the flashing lights from the top of the dance floor. A needle of some sort.

'What th-' Then she realised, he was some low-life trying to drug her, or any other girl.

In a blink Caroline reached behind her back grabbing and snapping the man's wrist. He screamed out, and a couple of drunken faces looked their way but turned back just as quickly.

'Lucky you targeted me and not some other poor innocent girl, you bastard!' Caroline twisted his broken wrist again, dragging him through the crowd, past the bar and before she knew it they were outside.

'What the hell are you doing, you bitch!?' The man screamed in anger and in pain.

Caroline twisted his wrist again, it was practically turned the other way.

'What kind of low life are striving to be, huh? Stalking women and trying to drug them? You picked the wrong person to mess with, I should just take care of you here and now!' Her voice was getting higher.

'What could you possibly do?!' He yelled back.

Caroline could feel her fangs jutting against her lips; all she would have to do would be snap his neck and he wouldn't be able to hurt another woman again. She lifted her leg and planted her stiletto heel into his foot.

'How many women have you taken advantage of?' Her pupils dilated, compelling the man to tell her the truth about his ugly habits.

'Twenty-three.' His voice dropped, responding to the compulsion.

"And what did you do to them?' Her teeth gritted, her hand now reaching for his other wrist.

His answer made her growl in an animalistic way, snapping his other wrist and twisting him so that she could easily snap his neck. She wanted to kill him, wanted to stop him ever touching another woman again. The anger vibrated through her, she felt her fingers twitching.

Just as she was about to go through with it, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning, she was shocked to see her best friend.

'Stefan? What are you doing here?' She suddenly felt helpless.

Looking down at the situation and the man that was bellowing in pain, Stefan gently pulled Caroline off of the man she had a grip of.

'Care, Logan called..' Stefan began to say; his whole body felt a sense of relief at the sight of her. Of all the situations to find her in, it had to be the one where she was completely taking care of herself and kicking ass.

'Can you take care of this bit-' The man bagan to scream in helplessness and horror. Stefan snapped his head towards the low life, his arm moving so fast that it was a blur. He gripped the man's neck, lifting him off the ground and above him and Caroline.

'Not a chance in hell, but I will take great pleasure in getting rid of you.' And with a flick of his wrist, Stefan snapped the man's neck, dropping him back onto the ground.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotions Caroline lent forward, resting her forehead on her friend's shoulder.

'Stefan, I don't know what came over me. I don't think I was going to feed on him, but I just wanted him to suffer.' She couldn't believe how quickly everything had escalated, she had only gone there to have fun.

'It's fine, people like him deserve what they have coming for them. I want you to go home, and I will take care of this.' Stefan's hand tucked her hair behind her ear, kissing her temple.

'Okay,' She breathed heavily, moving away. 'I'll see you soon.' And then she disappeared into the empty streets.

It was hard for him to understand, but Stefan realised that he walked into a scene where Caroline was totally handling herself. Yes, she might have regretted being so rash, but she was a strong, independent, and powerful vampire that could deal with whatever a sleazy club could throw at her.

'What is wrong with me?' Stefan mumbled as her exited the elevator, moving swiftly to their apartment door.

He walked in to find Caroline in her pyjamas, listening to Eva Cassidy whilst she was making pancakes. It was 3a.m., but for some reason he wasn't surprised in the slightest.

'Hey,' She said rather softly, 'Did you, um, take care of it?' Her voice got a little louder, she must've been remembering the scum bag.

'Yeah, nothing to worry about, and I made sure no one else saw anything.' He replied, dumping his keys, wallet and phone by the counter and pulling up a stool.

'What some?' Caroline gestured to the pile of pancakes.

'Sure, why not?' He smiled, admiring all that was Caroline.

'Thanks again for tonight, Stefan.' She reached out, putting her hand over his.

The feeling of their hands touching made him feel warm, deep inside him there was a feeling that screamed _this is right. _He wanted so badly to turn his hand at her touch at intertwine their fingers, but he was afraid. What if she didn't feel it? That feeling he felt where she was all he lived for? The person that consumed his thoughts, drove his actions, and fuelled his desire to accomplish and live. He felt his chest twist is a painful way.

He needed to tell her how he felt. He needed to know. Living in the unknown was unbearable, but he had to do it right. He had to tell her that he loved her, but he had to do it right.


End file.
